A further objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to provide natural components with good nutritional value.
Yet another principal objective of plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to provide a beneficial health food for the human body.
Another objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to provide a beneficial health food for the human body that does not have any preservatives and that has a shelf life of more than eighteen months.
A further objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to administer a therapeutically effective amount of a natural or organic, functional food product, without the presence of toxic substances or materials, in persons for the treatment or prophylaxis of one or more of the following symptoms or disorders: diminished immune system, anxiety, memory deficits and dysfunctions, lack of concentration, diminished emotional well-being, low spirits, sexual dysfunction, impotence, or lack of appetite.
A further objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to administer a therapeutically effective amount of a natural or organic, functional food product having an acceptable, pleasant taste.
A further objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to administer a therapeutically effective amount of a natural or organic, functional product that provides benefits for the human body and that has no negative side effects.
Another objective of the plant extracts for use in enhancing the immune system and brain modulation is to provide a therapeutically effective skin cream or ointment.